


Воплощённый кошмар

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Брауни дома Блэков был полным психом.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Воплощённый кошмар

Брауни дома Блэков был полным психом.

Об этом Гарри узнал в первую же ночь в пустом доме, когда, уже почти засыпая, был выдернут обратно в реальность грохотом и подвываниями над головой.

Взяв палочку и кое-как нашарив в темноте очки, он уже хотел идти проверять, что происходит, но за дверью послышалось шлёпанье ног Кричера и через минуту — истошный вопль наверху:

— НЕ СМЕЙ БУДИТЬ МАСТЕРА ПОТТЕРА!

Вздрогнув, Гарри едва не попал дужкой очков в глаз. Подвывание прекратилось.

Утром нужно будет спросить у Кричера, кто это, мысленно отметил Гарри и вернулся в кровать.

***

— Такое случается, — говорит Гермиона, отпивая чай. — Если брауни разозлить, он покидает дом или превращается в боггарта.

— Даже не знал, что он тут есть. — Гарри удивлённо смотрит на неё. — В смысле, почему его раньше не было слышно? Я что, уже успел его взбесить?

— Да просто от жизни с Кричером кто угодно поедет головой, — хмыкает Рон, и Гермиона кидает на него раздражённый взгляд:

— Вообще-то здесь были Пожиратели. Если Кричер после… всего этого до сих пор тихий и относительно вежливый, кто знает, что могло быть с брауни?..

Перед тем, как уйти, Гермиона советует:

— Попробуй поговорить с ним, Гарри. Боггарты вполне разумны, вдруг из этого что-то выйдет.

***

В тишине поднимаясь на чердак — днём брауни только изредка шуршал по углам, всегда невидимый — Гарри думает, что за форма теперь у его боггарта и хочет ли он вообще её видеть.

Не то чтобы это его останавливало.

— Вот ты где, — говорит Гарри рассохшемуся резному шкафу, внутри которого что-то скребётся.

Других вариантов нет: на полупустом и заросшем пылью чердаке шкаф — единственное место, куда можно спрятаться.

Не давая себе передумать, Гарри быстро дёргает потускневшую ручку — и на короткое ёмкое выражение ему не хватает воздуха.

Из шкафа на него смотрит Альбус Дамблдор.

— И тебе здравствуй, Гарри, — любезно говорит он.

Гарри беспомощно открывает рот.

— Нет, — выдавливает он, захлопывая дверь.

Просто нет.

Медленно и с неприятным скрипом, как в плохих ужастиках, дверь открывается снова, и Дамблдор бодро выходит наружу.

— Неужели ты так и будешь прятаться? — укоризненно спрашивает он.

— Кто ещё от кого прятался, — отвечает Гарри, не до конца понимая, боггарту или Дамблдору.

Дамблдор не отпирается.

— Аргумент, — говорит он. — Но, видишь ли, я слаб. Я был малодушно рад, что погиб первым и не увижу, как погибаешь ты.

Он непринуждённо садится по-турецки прямо на пыльный пол. Полы небесно-голубой мантии невесомо опускаются вокруг него, чем-то напоминая о детской игре в снежных ангелов.

— Вы всё-таки думали, что я умру? — зачем-то спрашивает Гарри, садясь напротив.

— В этом была идея. — Дамблдор беспечно пожимает плечами. — То, что ты выжил, — несомненно, приятный бонус, но я на это не рассчитывал.

Боггарт, напоминает себе Гарри, всего лишь боггарт, — но рука с палочкой непослушна и почти неощутима. Дамблдор выглядит точно так же, каким он его запомнил: морщинки в уголках глаз, почти светящиеся серебряные волосы, очки-полумесяцы на кончике кривого носа. Он даже пахнет знакомо, хотя Гарри не уверен, что знает, как должен пахнуть Дамблдор.

Палочка ударяется об пол с неожиданно громким стуком, но это не имеет значения.

— Что ж, хоть кто-то из нас жив. — Дамблдор улыбается, невыносимо знакомо. — И, признаться, мне бы очень хотелось вспомнить, как это.

Чёрная изуродованная проклятием ладонь касается лица Гарри, тонкий палец гладит за ухом, и Гарри изо всех сил отгоняет от себя видения, в котором тот осыпается, как горелая спичка.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт Дамблдор, почти настоящий, почти живой, намного более реальный, чем портрет.

***

Спускаясь с чердака, Гарри мельком видит, как растворяется иллюзия. Скрюченное нескладное существо с ореховой кожей и пронзительно-голубыми глазами глядит на него с явным сочувствием.

***

— Как там боггарт? — спрашивает Гермиона, быстро проглядывая бумаги, которые Гарри принёс на подпись.

— Эм. Ну. Мы привыкли друг к другу.

Если бы Гермиона подняла голову, его горящее лицо вызвало бы вопросы.

К счастью, она этого не делает.


End file.
